


"It's over"

by annabethcaser



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethcaser/pseuds/annabethcaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry</p></blockquote>





	"It's over"

Piper sat on her couch, staring at the phone on her lap. She glared at the blank screen, as if it were its fault she was in this situation. _Maybe it was a mistake. A wrong number?_

But it was just wishful thinking. That call had been no mistake. Now she had to deal with it.

There was a knock at the door, and her body filled with dread.

“Who is it?”

“Who do you think it is?” She could hear the smile in his voice. As she walked over to her door, her feet dragged on the floor, as if she could possibly delay the conversation she was about to have. Maybe she could. Maybe she could just walk forever. Her on this side of the door, him on the other.

Unfortunately, fate was not on her side. She opened the door, keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

“Hey, Pipes.” Jason immediately walked into the apartment, smoothly grabbing her around the waist with both arms. He lifted her face to his, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Piper kept her teeth clenched.

When he pulled away, she stepped back. Jason cocked his head to the side. He looked confused for a moment. His mouth opened like he was going to say something, but she didn’t give him the chance.

She strode into the apartment before he could follow, and grabbed the phone off of the couch, holding it out for him.

“You left this here last night..”

“Oh great, I’ve been looking everywhere for this,” Jason grabbed it from her hand. He still looked confused. “Is something wrong?”

“Reyna called,” she spoke slowly, gauging his response.

Fear spread across his face, but only for a moment. By the time he spoke, his face was perfectly composed.

“Who?”

“Oh cut the crap, Jason. Reyna. Your wife.” Piper felt like she had a storm inside of her. _His wife._

She stared at him, silently begging for him to say something. To talk his way out, tell her she was being ridiculous. They would laugh about this later, and he would take her to lunch.

But he just kept looking at her. And nodded.

Piper felt like she was being ripped in two.

“I’m sorry, Piper.”

“You’re _sorry_? We’ve been together for almost a year and you are telling me that you’re-” Piper’s voice cracked. When she spoke again, it was barely audible. “You are married, Jason.” Tears pressed at her eyes, but she held them back. If anything, she could keep her pride.

Jason looked helplessly at her, as if he weren’t responsible for this. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t mean to hurt me? What about Reyna?”

This surprised him. He floundered for a moment, his mouth hanging open. Piper took the time to look over this person before her. This person who had made her think he loved her, made her think he cared about her, who had turned her into…this. A cheater. Her back straightened, and her hands clenched into fists so tight it hurt.

Finally, he began to speak. “I can’t hurt Reyna.” Piper scoffed.

“Is that what passes for an excuse these days? You’re going to have to better than that.”

“You don’t understand. No one can do anything to her. Not even me.”

“Oh I get it. Your wife stops putting out so you decide to fuck the girl from the coffee place. Real original.”

“Piper, you know it’s not like that.”

“Bullshit.” The heat behind her eyes was more insistent now. Her eyes were pressing against her skull.

“Pipes…” He took her hand in hers.

“Piper, I love you.” They stood like that a moment. Her mouth was already forming the expected reply.

_I love you, too._

But no. She couldn’t. She couldn’t turn into one of those girls that stays with the bastard because he said he loved her.

Piper wrenched her hand free, and turned her back to him. “Please go.”

She didn’t turn around when he started walking. She didn’t let herself move one muscle, blink for one second, breathe the shallowest of breaths.

When she heard the door slam shut, she kept still. She allowed one breath. Two. Three. Then she sat down on the ground, and let herself sob about the mess her life had become.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
